User blog:NovaTsukimori/Crystal-0 clip: The family all together
(In the Yuhoshi house, the 4 girls are in the living room. It is a room of 65 x 87 ft^2. The floor is a chestnut brown shard wood floor. The center of the living room has a bright yellow rug. The furniture consists of a 3-seat sofa and a loveseat, both of which are the same colour as the rug on the floor. On top of the rug is a 6 x 4 wood table with a glass top. On the loveseat, Athena is on a red Toshiba laptop while Luna and Tomoe are together on the sofa. Minerva by the television.) (Luna is wearing a black t-shirt and red sweatpants, adorned with a red hoodie jacket (which she borrowed from Tomoe). This appears to be Luna's casual wear. Tomoe seems to be tickling Luna, reaching her hands underneath her shirt to get to her most sensitive place. Luna of course, at her eldest sister's mercy, has no choice but to laugh it out. Minerva looks behind her. Minerva's hair is also down. This seems to be the case whenever she is at home.) Minerva: Tomoe, what is with you in the tickle game? Tomoe: What's wrong with my tickling? Minerva: None of us are under 13 anymore. Tomoe: So? Nothing's gonna stop me from playing with my favorite sister. (A red exclamation point flashes over Athena. She then looks up at Tomoe in surprise. Luna stops laughing. A tearsweat falls behind her.) Luna: Oh boy. Minerva: *gasps exaggeratedly* You take that back! To say that in front of your other 2 sisters?! Besides, she doesn't do anything! Tomoe: Exactly. She doesn't do anything. Luna's the only one who's not a meanie. Minerva: What's that supposed to mean? Tomoe: When you two were younger, you and Athena were much nicer. You'd give me flower necklaces and even make me breakfast in bed without me asking. You'd mess up the kitchen, but you tried. Now you two are all brooding and shit. Especially Athena. (Zooms into Athena's somewhat amused, yet still surprised face.) Athena: Quoi? (Tomoe points to Minerva.) Tomoe: You argue too much with your siblings to the point where they sometimes turn into full on fights. Minerva: No I don't! Athena and Luna: Yeah.....you kinda do. Tomoe: As the oldest, I remember every single time you transformed because you were on the losing end of an argument. (Minerva starts to open her mouth, but then stops and puts her finger down. Tomoe then points to Athena.) Tomoe: And you. You just don't spend much time with the rest of us. Athena: I'm here, aren't I? Besides, pretty sure that's better than physically harming everyone. Tomoe: That's not the point. Any time anyone of us tries to spend time with you, even mom, you turn us down. Athena: I try to study to go to a good college. Tomoe: All of us had been honor role student at some point. It's how Luna became student president. (Athena bites her lower lip.) Athena: You got me. (Athena then looks around.) Athena: Speaking of, where's Luna? (Luna is nowhere to be seen in the living room. It cuts to a shot of Luna's room (details will be shared with later). Luna is now standing by her window, readying an ouzie and aims at the closest camera. Luna then fires. A crowd of onlookers don't see Luna. Only they see the cameras being destroyed, thus they cower and run in fear.) Luna: Die cameras! Die! (Outside of Luna's door, her mother, Serena Yuhoshi, walks by her room, hearing the commotion outside, from Luna's room, and downstairs. Serena has short black hair and blue eyes. Her casual wear consists of a black midriff bearing black hoodie jacket, very similar to the one Luna is wearing, except the latter's is longer, and black jeans.) Serena: They really should stop arguing. It'll only make Luna do this again. And we really should take that away from her. If we could touch her anyway... Her Phantom Phase is an issue. Category:Blog posts